Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please uck, pair Great Crested Grebe, get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP April 2018 * 10th - Wandle Park: 1 Coot (site first), 2 Egyptian Geese. (Sue Henning by email) * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk, 5 Jays - 1 with no tail. (JB) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Blackcap singing & Nuthatch (locally scarce now) calling in garden sycamore (GH) * 9th - Wandle Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Chiffchaff (Sue Henning by email) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park:(13:30-16:00) 4 Swallows, 2 House Martins, male Reed Bunting in fresh plumage, very confiding catching insects from trees next to the main platform for the pond, 3 singing M Blackcaps, 3 Song Thrushes, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 10 Canada Geese, 1 Grey Heron, pair of Kestrels, 6 Shovelers, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 first winter Lesser Black Backed Gull. (Rob Wyllie). 10 Siskin (John Kirby) * 9th - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:09:00) 20 Canada Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Grey Heron, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 1ad Lesser Blacked-Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Farthing Downs: A brief visit produced 7 Linnet, 3 Yellowhammer, 2 Skylark aloft, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Little Owl calling from fields or trees adjacent to the Downs (not seen), 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Mistle Thrush in song, 4 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, not a warbler to be seen or heard. (DH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 25 Tufted Duck, pair + 1 Great Crested Grebe, 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit nest building, 2 Coal Tit, 2 House Sparrow, 2 pairs Goldfinch nest building, (JW) * 6th - Croham Manor Road; female Blackcap on garden feeder. This is a fresh siting although male(s) seen all winter. (KAM) * 5th - New Addington (Birch Wood) (12.30pm): newly-arrived Blackcap singing; pheasant calling in Court Farm area (Michael Hampton per GH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 1 Wren, 9 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Peregrine, 3 Moorhen, 10 Coot, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Blue Tit, 6 Starling, 1 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Sanderstead Pond, pair of Lesser Black-backed Gulls, pair of Canada Geese - latter regular recently (Mike Earp) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Female Blackcap in garden. (CEB) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Blackcap singing in garden for 15 mins (GH) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buzzard over at 14:40. (JB) * 3rd - Shirley Park, 1500. Red Kite (presumably same one as below) flying over Shirley Road near the sports grounds of Trinity School. (Can the observer add their name please. Admin) * 3rd - Addiscombe (Green Court Gardens) (14.30 - 14.45) Red Kite flew round low for 15 mins before Herring Gulls forced it north. (16.55) Swallow flew west. (Andy Bates) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 1m Shoveler, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 15 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 1 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Bethlem Hospital: Singing Firecrest. (Keith Loveridge by email) * 2nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brambling in garden this afternoon.(JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 2m Shoveler, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, c30 Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 20 Canada Goose (1 on nest, 2 eggs), 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 16 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail (over), 3 Song Thrush, 30+ Redwing, 2 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]